Ten Thousand Roads
by HotaruGFC
Summary: SIII Borus-centric currently but with some Chris and maybe Percival POV later. How is Borus coping with the events surrounding the end of the war? Equally inspired by the manga as the game, as such some event descriptions are more in-line with the manga
1. Immediate Aftermath

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Suikoden but I don't.

Title inspired by the song lyric "How many roads must a man walk down, before you can call him a man?" Post SIII.

Mostly Borus-centric, but with some Chris and maybe Percival POV as well later.

**Immediate Aftermath**

Borus looked around the room at his comrades. The recent war had taken its toll on all of them and they were tired—he was tired. He looked over at his silver goddess as she was discussing the recent events and what was to be done now that the fighting was over. Salome, Lucia and Sasarai were discussing the possible terms of a truce. Percival cleared his throat next to him, drawing his attention. He blinked his burning eyes as he realized he had been staring at his captain. The discussions had ended and the room was emptying slowly. Borus leaned back against the room's rich wooden wall and closed his eyes. Slowly he tuned out the voices of the other knights as his memories of recent events flooded his mind.

***

Running through the ruins as fast as their heavy plate would allow, the six knights rushed toward their destiny. A figure stood blocking their way, the appearance of whom caused their captain to freeze in her tracks. Borus heard the pain in her voice despite her whisper of a single word.

"Father?"

The figure of Wyatt Lightfellow spoke to her, but all Borus could remember was the pain in her voice and the roar of anger in his ears. He was on edge and ready to strike if this… thing that looked like Chris' father moved to hurt her in any way. In his peripheral vision, he noted Percival readying himself as well, preparing for a united attack that they had perfected during the long and drawn-out fighting. He saw his opening and rushed the figure, knowing Percival was doing the same. He managed to get in one good strike before he felt… something… hit him hard in the gut and launch him into the air. He hit the wall hard and felt something _crack_ from the force of the impact and then he fell with a thud and a clang to the stone floor. Dimly he felt rubble falling onto him, but it did not stop his struggle to retain consciousness against the rushing sound of blood in his head. He forced his eyes open and was greeted by a vision of his captain, standing resolute and facing her enemy. He tried to call out to her, but his words were silent in his ears.

"Be strong, Milady…" echoed in his head before the darkness took him.

The next thing he could remember was the feeling of warmth and light surrounding him, washing him. It felt like a long soak in Goro's bath, only not nearly as wet.

"Surely, I must be dead and Sadie is welcoming me to her arms." He thought. He slowly opened his eyes as the warm feeling faded and the aching in his body became apparent.. He looked directly into sad lavender-gray eyes once the ability to focus returned to him. He felt himself smiling goofily at his silver goddess as she spoke softly to him. Her voice was a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Well fought, Borus." She had said, as she held his head in her lap.

"I'm dreaming." He thought, until he was hoisted to his feet by his fellow knights and friends. He rubbed the back of his head, where the throbbing was the greatest and wincing, felt his hair thick and sticky with blood.

"I should be dead." He realized as he watched his captain stand and stagger slightly with the exertion of her Rune's power. His heart ached as he watched her wave off assistance from Louis, noting that her normally fair face was blanched white, like newly bleached linen, but she stood firm and lead her men onwards to the final battle.

***

Lifting his weight from the supporting wall, Borus returned mentally to the small meeting room. His fellow knights were discussing the terms of the truce with the Grasslanders with varying degrees of satisfaction. He couldn't follow the discussion as he was lost in his own thoughts, nor did he desire to.

"Milady?" he said loudly, over the arguments. "I need to take a leave of absence." The room fell silent as all eyes turned to him. Borus just stared at the ceiling waiting for a response. He felt her eyes questioning him, looking for an explanation, but he felt he could not be forthcoming with his thoughts at the moment.

"Very well, Borus. How long do you think you will need?" Her voice was tinged with concern, but she otherwise maintained her typical stoic tone.

"I do not know, Milady." He looked at her finally. Her eyes betrayed the depth of her concern for him. She held his gaze for a moment before nodding her permission. He nodded in return before walking out of the room.

* * *

Borus lay on the narrow bed in the small inn room he shared with Percival at the united army's base chateau. His heavy armor discarded haphazardly on one side of the room, he lay quietly in his rough brown cotton underpinnings with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, but he couldn't stop. He threw his forearm over his face in an effort to stem the flow. Some time later, he heard the door open. The heavy thunk of metal on wood told him that his roommate had returned. Borus lay still, hoping to convince his friend that he was asleep as he listened to the other man removing his own heavy plate and laying back on his own narrow bed with a loud sigh.

"That was… unexpected of you, Borus." Percival said to his friend. Borus only turned to his side away from him. He heard Percival shifting likewise in his bed.

"Borus." Percival called to him, his voice filled with concern for the man he had grown to see as a brother. "Are you alright?" Borus sighed; he could never fool Percival. Wiping his eyes, he turned stiffly to sit on the side of his bed facing his friend.

"What do you think?" His rich baritone sounded rough in his ears. His light brown eyes burned and were puffy and red, belying the tears that had been falling, despite his attempts to hide them.

"You look like hell warmed over." Percival's normally playful tenor was unusually subdued despite the mild jab contained in his words. Borus clenched his hands into fists as he leaned on his knees. His head drooped heavily until he was staring at the floor. Two tears fell from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. They struck the floor noiselessly.

"I should be dead." Borus said quietly.

"Oh, come on, Borus. Not one of us here hasn't cheated death at least once in our lives. It's a hazard of the job."

"No, Percival. I should be dead. I would be but for the grace of Lady Chris."

"I know." Percival responded quietly, his voice pained at the thought of losing his best friend. The blonde knight ran his hands through his thick hair. He gingerly touched the sore spot at the back of his skull. It was still very tender and slightly soft to his touch. He winced at the feeling. Lady Chris had indeed saved his life and healed him enough to allow his adrenaline to get him through that final battle, but Borus knew he would need time and rest to heal completely and return to his place by her side. He looked up at his friend, his light hair flopping in his face.

"What are you going to do with your leave time?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just… I need time to think is all." Borus sighed. "And to heal."

His voice betrayed his feelings of failure and worthlessness. Percival looked at him with grim determination on his face.

"You need a soak in the bath." Percival commanded finally as Borus stood stiffly, cringing with the motion. His body was still sore all over from the prior day's battle. "And a nice bottle of wine. Should do wonders for the healing process." Percival said as he gave Borus a light shove toward the door. "Come on, Borus. You know the good Doc said the bath will help with the aches and pains." Playful chiding returned to the older man's voice.

"I don't see how drinking will help my concussion." Borus grumbled in response, but allowed himself to be herded to the ship at the back of the chateau and the warm bath therein.


	2. Two Men and a Bath

Disclaimer: I'm a teacher doing this for fun, please don't sue me for dabbling in Konami's creative property...

Summary: WOOT! Borus and Percy in the bath!!! with alcohol!!! fun times. Feelings are shared, wine is spilled and an ultimatum is given.

**Two Men and a Bath**

Borus sighed contentedly as the warm water enveloped him. He thought back to the warm light that surrounded him the day before as Lady Chris used her rune to seal his fading spirit to his broken but healing body.

"It felt just like this," he said. "Only not so wet."

"What did?" Percival asked as he slipped into the warm water himself.

"When she used the Rune to bring me back." He slipped beneath the surface briefly and smoothed his pale wet hair from his face. He settled himself on the submerged bench and let the healing waters surround him. Percival handed him a glass of dark liquid which Borus accepted gratefully.

"It may not be the best thing for your head, but you definitely need it, my friend." Borus smiled as he inhaled deeply of the heady scent of fermented grapes, blueberries and plums. "Chisha," he thought, "Shiraz… no Merlot, three years old, but a good vintage." His categorical memory of wines rattled back to him as he sipped the deep red liquid and sighed.

"Thanks Percival."

Half a bottle later, Borus was lamenting to Percival.

"How am I ever going to repay her? I mean, I own her my life." His head was fuzzy—fuzzier than normal after only a shared half of a bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Chris. She saved my life yesterday. She didn't have to but she did. And I'm sure I slowed you all down afterwards…" He traced circles in the warm water, his dilated eyes staring at nothing.

"Nonsense."

"I mean, she already has all of me, my life, my devotion, my heart. What else can I give her to repay her for her graciousness?" Percival snorted.

"You could maybe be a man and tell her how you feel?" Inebriation kept Borus from hiding his panic at the suggestion. Percival couldn't help but chuckle.

"How is she supposed to know that she has all of that if you never tell her, doofus?"  
Borus' face fell.

"I don't know." He replied. Percival shook his head, partly in frustration and partly in amusement.

"I swear to Sadie, you and Lady Chris really would make the perfect couple. You are two if the most dense people I have ever met, especially when it come to emotions." Borus scowled at the brunette knight, who only chuckled again. The sound of voices through the wall brought a halt to their conversation. The stern mezzo and sultry contralto of the Zexen knight captain and the Karayan chieftain drifted on the evening air. The two men grew quiet and listened to the conversation.

"…I really can't guarantee how the council will take these terms, Lucia." They heard the silver maiden's voice say.

"I do understand your predicament, Chris, but I hope that you and your knights will help them to see reason." Lucia's voice replied. Borus and Percival moved quietly to the wall separating the two baths. They listened silently as the two women continued to discuss the peace negotiations. Borus closed his eyes, listening rapturously to his silver goddess' voice while ignoring her words. He barely felt Percival press a newly refreshed glass of wine into his hands.

"I'll be returning to Brass Castle tomorrow morning." The disembodied Chris said growing fainter as she headed toward the bath's exit. Borus, hearing the subtle sounds of someone leaving the warm water, scuttled to the edge of the dividing wall and peeked through a tiny gap that had not been properly sealed into the women's bath. He caught a brief glimpse of her pale flesh turned pink by the warm water as she wrapped a white cotton robe around herself.

"Salome will remain here to continue negotiations and I will do my best with the council, Lucia. Do not worry." He watched Chris stride purposefully from the bath before sighing heavily. A narrow green eye met his through the crack in the wall.

"It's not polite to peek into a lady's bath… Sir Borus." Lucia stated in her sultry voice, giving Borus quite the start. Borus yelped slightly as he lost his balance and fell into the water behind him, dumping the contents of his glass into the water with him. His face flushed crimson, even through to his scalp, giving his hair a strawberry tone. Percival laughed outright as he helped his friend up. The Karayan chief chuckled deeply but her laughter held a touch of sympathy for the young man. Borus sat back down, pouting and poured himself yet another glass of wine to replace the one that now colored the bath, polishing off the bottle. He watched Percival wipe tears of laughter from his eyes as he regained his composure.

"Sorry Borus, but that was hilarious."

"Fine, laugh at the injured fool's expense." Borus replied sourly.

"Aww, Borus, don't be like that." Borus had never wanted to strangle Percival more in his life. He sipped his wine and thanked Sadie that Lady Chris had left the bath before this debacle.

"Fine. If you're going to be such a sour puss, I won't let you escort Lady Chris back to Brass tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Borus tried to keep his voice sour and cynical but he had a feeling that Percival could hear the curiosity creeping into it. Percival always seemed to be able to read his moods.

"Well, I'm supposed to be her escort back to Brass tomorrow, but… well I mean, if you're going to your father's like you said earlier, then you'll be heading that way as well. And I figure a half day journey alone with the Lady before you leave for Goddess knows how long might be just the chance you need to talk to Lady Chris. You know, to tell her how you feel." Borus just blinked at his friend. This was very unusual, he thought, for Percival to give up a chance at wooing the lady for himself.

"At least you can tell her why you're taking this leave, and… I don't know, just talk with her. But Borus," Percival's voice grew softer and deadly serious, a tone that is quite unusual for the normally jovial knight.

"If you don't take this chance to talk to her, I'm going to assume you've given up and will pursue the Lady in earnest for myself." Borus heard the finality in his friend's voice and saw it in the set of his deep brown eyes.

"Do you accept?" Borus' head was swimming with this change in situation. He heard the weight of the possible consequences in his voice as he agreed and the two men shook hands.

"But why Percival? Why give me this ultimatum?" Percival's hand landed heavily on his shoulder as Borus asked the question.

"Because Borus, I love you like the brother I've never had. And I want you to be happy. But you've been stuck since she came into our lives. It's time for action, my friend, or it's time to move on." Borus sighed at the statement and downed what remained in his glass.


	3. Revelations

_AN: Firstly, I do not own the intellectual property that is Suikoden... I do own the games but that's not the same thing. Secondly, this chapter is Borus dealing with the "ultimatum" from Percival among other things. Also a little insight into Chris' background (ala the manga adaptation). There are some references to scenes from the first issue of the manga that would be helpful to know, but I think you can get the gist of what's going through their minds without it. Thirdly, I've been trying to keep this from Borus' perspective as much as possible, which was very difficult through this chapter. I apologize in advance for any sudden switches in focus. Also if anyone is interested I do have Chris' voice running through my head as I re-read and edit what I've written so far, so I could add parallel chapters from her perspective. Fourthly, this is a human drama, not an action story and since I suck with writing action, IMO, I will be staying away from it. I would rather explore what makes these people who they are and why they react the way they do. So expect a fair amount of dialog... and I apologize if it gets overly heavy with dialog. Also, expect a fair amount of liberties to be taken with certain characters. While the game and manga give us a great deal of insight into Chris, the rest of the knights are fairly one-dimensional. This is my effort to develop them into real people. Fifthly, I am much farther than this with the story, I just want to pace myself with editing. I will try to post fairly regular updates._

_And with that... On With The Show_

**Revelations**

Borus breathed deeply, steeling himself for his journey as he led his horse to the chateau's gate where Lady Chris stood with Salome, reviewing what was to be presented to the council the following day. Chris wore a deep frown that had seemed to become a part of her armor over the last few months. Her white mare stood impatiently next to her, tossing her head as he approached. Borus felt hot under his collar and his heart beat unsteadily as she turned and looked quizzically at him.

"You're sure you will be fine with this, milady?" Salome asked, seemingly oblivious to Borus' approach. Borus knew better than to think he had snuck up on the older man, however.

"Yes, it will be fine, Salome. You just do your best to keep the negotiations positive on this end." She replied as she mounted her horse.

"I am a strategist, milady, not a diplomat. But I will do my best." Borus watched the exchange patiently. He tried to keep his face passive as he felt Lady Chris' gaze upon him.

"Sir Borus? I thought you were taking leave." Curiosity emanated in her voice. "And where is Sir Percival? He was to escort me."

"Percival asked me to be your escort, Milady. He… he had a little too good of a time last night." He heard himself say over the pounding in his chest. "And since I was heading south anyway, I told him I would be happy to see you to Brass Castle. Besides, it makes no sense in having a guard who is too hung over to ride properly, does it?" He forced as smile when he noticed her rolling her eyes at Percival's behavior. He met her eyes as he settled himself into his saddle and he watched her lips turn up in the slightest of smiles in return.

"Very well, then. Shall we depart?"

"As you wish, Milady." He turned his mount to follow hers.

* * *

They rode in silence with Borus ever pacing behind her. He watched her ride, gracefully and straight in her saddle. Her silver hair glinted in the sunlight. He felt his heart skip a beat or two as he watched her and Percival's words echoed in his head.

"Oh Borus, just do it." He chided himself softly. Taking a deep breath, he spurred his horse faster, until he was trotting next to Lady Chris.

"Lovely day for a ride, is it not, Milady?" He asked. She turned to him smiling.

"Yes, it is, Borus." Her eyebrow cocked upwards as she regarded him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to join me or ride behind me the whole way though." Borus sighed and smiled a slightly sad smile.

"I apologize, Milady. I was… thinking." He noticed the quick flicker of surprise cross her face.

"No disrespect, Borus, but you never seemed like much of a thinker. You've always struck me as more of a man of action."

"No offense taken, Milady. Percival often says the same. But I think that there is a time and place for both." He sighed once more. "And I think that perhaps there are times when I think too much and act too little." He felt his cheeks flush as she gazed quizzically at him, but he did not elaborate. After a few more moments of silence, Chris chose to question him further.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Well." He felt his voice catch in his throat and prayed that Lady Chris had not noticed. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was thinking about someone." He was amazed that his voice didn't crack as he felt like he was fifteen again. No, he thought. I think I had more confidence with women when I was fifteen.

"A young lady, perhaps?" Her eyes held the slightest glint of rare mischief in them as she looked at him.

"Well, yes, actually. One I hold great affection for." He looked her square in the eye, but her expression was only inquisitive. She has no idea I'm talking about her, he thought. Percival is right; she is very dense when it comes to this kind of thing.

"Anyone I might know?" she asked oblivious. She's not going to make this easy, he realized.

"You could say that." He replied. "Anyway, I owe this young lady a great debt, and I'm not quite sure how to repay her. So that's what I was thinking about."

"You owe her money?" she blinked innocently at him. Borus felt himself laugh a deep laugh, one that came from the pit of his soul.

"Not as such. She… she saved my life, roughly… I don't know, about two days ago." His lips turned up at the corners as he watched her brows furrowing in thought. He decided to continue and give her a few more hints to his young lady's identity. "Without her help, I would have surely died." He said, matter-of-factly. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. He watched her face out of the corner of his eyes as she processed all that he had said in light of her epiphany. They rode in silence as he watched her working out her response.

"You don't owe me anything, Borus." She said finally, quietly.

"You may feel that way, Milady, but I still feel indebted. I just know of nothing more I can give you in return for my life." He felt that he was starting to ramble on but he could not stem the tide of words now that he had opened the floodgates. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I've already given you my life as a knight to command as you please, you have my complete and utter loyalty and devotion in said position. And…" He stopped briefly as he felt her staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he continued. Now or never, he thought.

"You even have my heart… If you want it." He looked at the road as he said it. He could not bring himself to look at her, fearing that her eyes might hold nothing but rejection.

"So Milady, what can I give the woman who already owns all of me as payment for such a debt?"

"Borus." She sighed. "You could look at me for one." He closed his eyes, preparing himself for his inevitable rejection as he turned to her.

"You really do not need to do anything to pay me back. You are a dear friend. Why would I let you die if I could stop it?" Her eyes were sad, much like they had been when he looked up into them upon his return to consciousness two days before.

"Still, I fear words alone cannot express my gratitude, Milady." He smiled tentatively as he looked at her. She broke contact with him as she smiled sadly and gazed at the road ahead. Her countenance was puzzled as she seemed to be deep in thought. Borus watched her as they rode a bit further, growing more anxious to know her thoughts with each step. If she doesn't want me, I wish she would just tell me, he thought, feeling his ire begin to rise.

"Milady?" he asked his voice tinged with nervous concern and just a hint of frustration.

"Can we rest for a moment, Borus?" she slowed her horse and headed for a small stand of shady trees. Borus followed her, dismounted and sat near her beneath the leafy branches. I wish I had never brought this up, he thought as he looked at her trying to avoid looking at him.

They sat silently for a moment before Chris spoke. He noticed that her voice was less than certain, an unusual tone for the typically confident knight captain. The only other time he heard this tone in her voice was when she pleaded with Salome for time to search for her father.

"Correct me if I misunderstood you, Borus, but did you just infer that you are in love with me?" Borus heard himself chuckle nervously. He couldn't help the silly grin on his face as he found the situation terribly absurd. He looked at her squarely, the stupid grin still plastered to his face. Oh I bet Percival would love to see this, he thought, I'd never live it down.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Chris blinked as she looked at the embarrassment and nervousness dancing on his features, her face was a mask of confusion.

"I don't mean to be… rude, Borus, but why?" He cocked one eyebrow at the question. "Why would you love me?" she asked.

"You're serious." Borus looked at her, flabbergasted, his nervousness burned away by utter disbelief. She nodded. "You mean you really don't know why anyone would want to be with you? You don't know how wonderful you are?"

"Honestly, it's never really crossed my mind. I've never really thought about it. I never really thought about love at all, much less a romantic relationship with anyone, and even less about a relationship with one of my comrades." Embarrassment colored her cheeks. She suddenly found something in the distance rather interesting, drawing her eyes from his. He could hear the uncertainty return to her voice as she continued to speak.

"It may seem odd to you. It seems so much easier for a man in our line of work. I've had to work twice as hard as any male knight that I know to get where I am now. And it wasn't just to become a good knight. I had to convince people that I could –be- a knight, that I shouldn't be limited to one role because I had the unfortunate fate of being born a girl."

He heard the frustration of many years echo in her voice. He recalled seeing her taunted and tormented as a young cadet by the other students—all of whom were boys. Even Leo had at one point taken a shot at her for being a woman trying to be a knight. He frowned when the memory of his response on their first meeting flitted into his mind. He made the comment in response to Percival's teasing out of embarrassment and uncertainty.

_I could never…_

He closed his eyes to block out the rest; he didn't want to hear himself say it again. Truthfully, all he wanted, even from that moment, was to be with her, but he didn't admit it. Instead he had joined in with the others in mocking her. He had never once considered how it might have hurt her. He knew after that meeting that she tried even harder to not only fit in, but to best them, to become an exemplary knight. But obviously, doing so took a great toll on her.

How could I have taken an oath of chivalry when I was so willing to hurt someone I care about? He thought. What kind of knight does that make me, make all of us? We couldn't see past the fact that she was a woman…

Borus could see the beginning of a spiral into self-loathing and tried to shake the thoughts from his head. When Chris spoke again, her voice was exceedingly soft and tinged with sadness.

"I've worked so hard trying to make people see me as a good knight, that I never considered myself as a woman. The idea is very foreign to me."

Looking at her, Borus saw a multitude of mixed emotions: sadness, loneliness, confusion, frustration, and more. He smiled sympathetically. Since they had met, he had hidden so many emotions himself out of fear—fear of what: Rejection by her or rejection by his friends? He couldn't tell anymore.

"I guess we're both pretty horrid at dealing with what we feel." He said quietly. "I've… kept lots of things locked up too or denied them. Probably why I lose my temper so easily…" He was beginning to reflect on his own admission when she sighed heavily and continued.

"It feels like I've cut out part of myself in order to follow the path of my dreams and I'm only just now realizing it." She looked up at the sky. He could see her mind racing, thinking of the things she had given up for the path she had chosen.

"I've… I've never even been kissed before, and if I had not become a knight, I'd probably be married with children by now. Which was something that sorceress was all too keen on reminding me." He felt his heart ache at the sadness and longing in her voice.

"Milady, believe me when I say that there are… multitudes of men who would be ecstatic to kiss you, despite your less than conventional role." He tried to speak gently, so as to know harm her anymore. "I know I'm not the only knight serving under you who has fantasized about it." He felt his cheeks flush crimson and the nervous chuckle escape his throat once more. He scratched his head and looked toward the horizon to avoid any further embarrassment. He felt her eyes burning through him. It felt like she was staring into his soul.

"You've fantasized about me?" Curiosity had returned to her voice, but it was tinged with disturbed nervousness. He couldn't help but look at her once more.

"Well, yeah." He chewed on his lip. "And honestly I think any man who says he hasn't is lying, gay or dead."

She was taken aback by the thought and his bluntness, but her eyes didn't leave him.

"What could you possibly fantasize about me for?" Borus' eyes grew wide at the question, and his breath came faster, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He felt trapped, paralyzed in her gaze and the thoughts flying through his head, both new fantasies and old. He licked his lips as he tried to formulate an appropriate answer.

"That, Milady, does not make for polite discussion." He finally replied hurriedly, breathlessly, feeling the deep crimson returning to his face. She blushed heavily in response and broke her spell on him. With her looking away, he felt he could breathe once more. He chuckled once more to release his nervousness as he watched her quick mind trying to determine possible scenarios for his vague answer. She looked at him with wide eyes, her face scarlet as she realized some of what he might have thought to do with her. He closed his eyes against her shocked expression and only continued chuckling nervously. Goddess, I'm such an idiot. Thanks Percival, you ass, he thought as she stared at him.

"Why do you keep laughing?" her voice shook as she spoke. He smiled a goofy lopsided grin as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Milady, I'm not laughing at you. It's just I can't believe I'm telling you all this. I can't believe that I let Percival put me up to it. I don't know why I always let him talk me into things like this." He could feel the warm rush of blood rising up his neck and to his cheeks once more. "If I didn't laugh away the embarrassment, I think it would have overpowered me and we would not be having this conversation. And I would be afraid, that if I had let that happen I would lose any change I might have at winning your heart, even if that chance is miniscule." He sighed and then chuckled once more.

"So I'm laughing at myself. And at how ridiculous I feel right now." Not to mention pointless, worthless and stupid, he added mentally. He smiled at her once more as she processed what he was saying.

"I see." She said after some silent reflection. Borus thought that her voice and expression belied the truth of her confusion with the course of discussion. "I still don't understand why you would find me attractive." He was dumbfounded at her continued lack of understanding.

"Well, Milady. I can only speak for myself, but you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… with the possible exception of the Rune Mistress." He thought for a second. "No, you're far more beautiful than she is because you have far more than physical beauty. You are strong, smart and kind… a wonderful leader, confident in nearly all things that you set your mind to, determined, compassionate, wise… Do you want me to continue?" He looked at her thoughtfully.

"You think all of that of me?" her tone was astonished.

"Yes, Milady. All that and more is what I see when I look at you." It was Chris' turn to chuckle nervously.

"Well, I see that your head injury has affected you more than originally thought, because I am certainly not all of that. I have so little confidence in my ability to lead that no one should ever consider me a good leader. And how can I be considered kind or compassionate when I ordered the destruction of an entire town?"

"Had you not done so, Milady, you and I would likely not be here having this conversation, Luc would have probably destroyed the True Wind rune and the Grasslands would have been obliterated, or worse. You inspire confidence in those who follow you and you make wise and compassionate decisions regarding them. That makes you a good leader." He noted the pinkness in her cheeks as he rebutted her arguments.

"Besides, Milady," His voice grew softer. "I thought this of you long before my injury." She smiled shyly at the compliment. Borus felt a sudden urge to touch her, to caress her cheek and lose himself in her lavender eyes. He closed his eyes in an effort to beat down the desire.

"So, anyway…" He continued nervously trying to fill the silence that had grown between them.

"Yes, anyway, I was wondering why you requested leave so suddenly." She replied, recovering her strength and conviction, now that she had a chance to turn the topic of conversation away from her. Her voice still betrayed a touch of nervousness at the prior thread of discussion. Borus absently picked at a blade of grass in an effort to avoid looking at her; for fear that he could not control his desire again.

"Ah, yes."

"It was a bit… unexpected, especially of you, Borus. It is unusual for you to take time away for yourself." He smiled a crooked smile at her statement, realizing that perhaps she was indeed aware of his near constant presence by her side.

"Well, after having so near a brush with death, I realized there were some burned bridges that I need to try rebuilding." He fingered a small white wildflower gently before plucking its stem. "I figure that I ought to see my father before it's too late. Who knows though, it may already be too late to fix anything." He examined the small flower closely before holding it out to her. "For you, Milady." She smiled sweetly as she took the flower from him and gently stroked it soft petals before she poked its thin stem through her braid.

"I… see. What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Borus sighed.

"We've never really seen eye to eye, my father and I... between the Tinto and Grassland disputes and the epidemic fifteen years ago… I've lost a lot of family and my father's lost a lot of children. It drove my mother crazy and so he lost her too."

"I'm sorry. I was an only child but I lost most of my extended family in the epidemic."

"My parents buried five sons."

"I never realized your family was so large." He chuckled mirthlessly, in complete contrast to his prior laughter.

"I try to not talk about it, frankly. I'm the last son anyway." He continued picking at the grass. "I have two sisters, but they have long since been married and had children of their own." His face was troubled as his mind wandered toward thoughts of his family. Lady Chris nodded her understanding of the situation, as she knew well the Zexen protocol regarding female inheritance.

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have soured your mood." She replied quietly, her voice once more colored with concern.

"Yeah, well. I don't like to talk about it much, not since my eldest brother died anyway." He shook his head, driving his memories back to their dark corners. "I'm sorry; this must be very dull conversation, Milady." He looked to the sky and saw the sun beginning to drift towards the horizon. "We should get back on the road."

_And that's it for now. So... what did ya think? what do you think might happen? any speculations? I apologize if the paragraph breaks are oddly placed, I did a lot of this free form and had a hard time splitting up things. Next chapter to be up... eventually._


	4. Dinner and a

AN: Disclaimer: Don't own the intellectual property, but do own the games. :P

More Borus and Chris. I hope things don't seem too weird. This was just one of those chapters that was great when I first wrote it, but that I never seemed to be able to get quite right in the editing process.

Also, introducing Borus' family, with which I've taken liberties. Since we really don't get much info from the game or the manga (and even online sources are vague and differ from source to source), I figure I could spend some time fleshing things out for the poor guy. However, I am doing the best I can to develop a background and history for him based around the game and manga sources.

* * *

**Dinner and a…**

The remainder of the ride to Brass Castle, though uneventful in terms of conversation, found both knights deep in thought. Borus, continually glancing at Lady Chris, kept thinking how idiotic of him it was to listen to Percival and profess his love for her, and how it was even more idiotic for him to let her know that he was not alone in those feelings. He berated himself for his actions towards Lady Chris, a relatively simple task, in an effort to avoid thinking about his family, a much darker place entirely. As a result, he was growing sour and angry at himself by the time they arrived at Brass Castle. He had nearly convinced himself that she had rejected him outright with her neutral response when she turned to him as they were stabling their mounts.

"Borus?" Her voice held an uncharacteristic unsteadiness.

"Yes, Milady?" He replied as he stroked the muzzle of his chestnut mare, soothing the beast.

"I would like it if you would join me for dinner in my chambers." He turned to look at her and stood their blinking for a moment, dumbfounded. Lady Chris, shifting nervously, looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, yes Milady. As you wish." He responded as he regained his composure. His dark mood suddenly brightened. Lady Chris smiled a soft but brilliant smile that shone from her eyes as she turned to enter the castle proper. Borus grinned as he watched her retreating back before heading to the smith for gear repair and storage.

Thank you, Percival, he thought silently.

Borus stood in front of her chamber door trying to still his heart, which felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He gripped the bottle of wine in his hand, took a deep breath and knocked. He heard Lady Chris' muffled voice calling through the door inviting him in. He pushed the door open hesitantly and walked quietly into the antechamber. The maid, Rosaline, was busy preparing the table with a simple meal, not unlike the standard mess hall fare. The dishes, however, were quite fine. Rosaline smiled shyly at him before indicating that he should take a seat on the small sofa on one side of the room. The door to Lady Chris' bedchamber was open and he caught a glimpse of her brushing through her long hair before he took a seat. He fidgeted nervously while he sat, so he stood and asked the maid if there was a corkscrew. Lady Chris entered the room as he popped open the wine bottle.

"Good evening, Borus." She said, convivially. He turned to her as he poured a small glass of the pale wine.

"Good evening, Milady. Would you like some?" he tilted his head slightly to the bottle in his hand. "I know you don't drink often, but good food and good company is only made more so by a good wine."

"Perhaps just a taste?" She answered hesitantly. "You have wine often?" she asked, accepting his offered glass.

"As often as I can. Not like Percival though. When that man opens a bottle it comes back empty." Chris smiled as she took a sip. She licked her lips thoughtfully as she tasted the pale golden liquid.

"From your explanation I take it that was why he was unable to accompany me?" Borus smiled warmly as he brought his own glass from his lips.

"Something like that. Anyway, I grew up having a glass with dinner every night, so it's just what I'm used to. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, this is actually quite good. Honestly, the only time I have wine is at State affairs."

"Really? I'm sorry. They always have the cheapest possible swill they can manage. I never drink anything but water at those events." Chris laughed, which broadened the smile on Borus' face. Oh yes, he thought, this is going to be a good night.

"Well thank Sadie that they spend more on the defense budget then they do on their parties." She replied, causing him to chuckle as well. "Thank you, Borus, for coming. I wasn't in the mood to dine alone but I didn't feel like dining in the mess either."

"I understand completely. And I am honored that you asked, Milady." She looked up at him, her cheeks about three shades lighter than her red blouse.

"You can drop the formality, if you would like." He looked at her for a long moment and unconsciously licked his lips. He felt his eyelids droop a bit as he shifted his weight so he was closer to her. Closing his eyes fully, he stopped himself from touching her or trying to kiss her or doing something else stupid that would ruin the evening. Smiling he replied.

"As you wish, Chris." She smiled broadly at the use of her name.

"Shall we sit?"

"Oh, of course." He pulled out the chair for her, causing her to blush as she sat.

"You didn't need to…" He cut her off.

"Oh but I did. It's the only gentlemanly thing to do, Chris." He said softly, his voice coming from very close to her ear. "Think of it as lessons in how to be a lady." Silent laughter shook her shoulders as she tilted her head forward. Or more likely, lessons on how to drive Borus Redrum mad with desire, he thought. Borus inhaled deeply and willing himself to overcome her stranglehold on him, he took his chair quickly. Oh my, she smells good, he thought. He ran his fingers through his pale hair, hoping that the flush he was sure could be seen on his cheeks could be attributed to the wine. He sipped on his glass once more as their meal was served. He kept glancing up at Chris as they ate.

"Would you like some more?" he asked, as she finished her glass.

"Oh, yes please." Her shy smile drew him in more and more as moved to refill her glass.

"More?" he asked after pouring a little bit into the goblet.

"Um. Sure."

"Would you like a full glass?"

She shrugged in response, so he filled the glass halfway.

"This is really good. I didn't think wine could be so… sweet."

"Well, not all of them are, and if you've only had the stuff the council buys, then that makes sense. They always get something really dry, in addition to being bad… I didn't know if you would join me or not, but I thought I should bring something fairly mild, just in case. I mean, I know you are not typically a wine drinker, so I didn't want to turn you off to it if you did want to try some." He felt himself start to blush as he realized he was rambling on.

"How thoughtful of you."

"It was the least I could do for you inviting me to dine with you, Mil…Chris."

She chuckled as he caught himself slipping into old habits.

"So, Borus, I'm curious." She waved the maid from the room. "What was it like growing up in a big family? I mean, before the epidemic and all." Her lavender eyes were glittering with curiosity. "I've always wanted to know. I've always wanted brothers and sisters… and later a mother and father, but, I don't know; I've just always been curious about it." He smiled a wide grin as he regarded her.

"Well, overall, I guess it was pretty good, at least for a long time it was. Don't get me wrong though, we also had our fair share of fighting. Some of us fought like cats and dogs."

"So, I know you're the last surviving male heir," He grimaced at her use of the word 'heir' but she continued with her questioning. "But are you an older brother or younger or middle?"

"Me? I was the baby. And as the baby, my mother spoiled me like nothing else, especially after Brandon died."

"Brandon?"

"He was my elder by about ten minutes. He was my twin."

Chris' eyes grew wide.

"I would have never guessed that you had a twin."

"You wouldn't have known by looking at us either." He sipped at his wine. "Actually, if you saw me with my family, you would probably wonder if I was adopted. That is unless you saw a painting of my grandmother."

"And why is that?"

"They are all much darker than I am. Darker skin, darker eyes. I'm the only blonde too."

"And your grandmother was the same?"

"Yeah, except she had blue eyes instead of hazel. She was actually Harmonian, first class citizen too, but she ran away from home to be with my grandfather."

"Wow. Though now that you mention it, I can see a few Harmonian features in your face. Must by why I thought Nash resembled you a bit… a tiny bit, but it was there." She quickly dropped the connection when she saw a flicker of anger and jealousy on his face. "And wow… that's amazing, what a thing to do for love."

"Yeah." Borus sighed, his mind drifting quickly to remembrances of his younger years.

"What was your mother like?" Her question distracted him from his nostalgia but Borus smiled as he let his mind wander once more, this time to happy memories, and shared them, happily, with Chris.

The time passed quickly, as did the wine, while Borus shared stories from his past. The maid brought in a few more lamps to light the room as the night grew dark. Chris watched him through hazy eyes and smiled sweetly as he told his stories. She leaned against one hand propped on the table and traced the rim of her empty wine glass with index finger of her other hand as she watched his animated face. He stopped when he caught her gaze.

"Thank you, Borus."

"For what?" Her eyes were dilated and Borus tried to recount how many glasses he had poured her.

"For… our… conversation earlier. It helped me more than you know." Her words came a little more slowly than usual, as if it was a struggle for her to find what she should say. "I'm starting to think about things… things I normally didn't think about. I'm noticing things I never would have before." Borus shifted in his chair a little uncomfortable with the intensity of her gaze.

"Things like what?" his heart was beating rapidly as she continued to stare at him.

She leaned back and tossed her hair, pushing stray strands back with one hand and capturing its length to one side of her neck.

"Like how handsome you are." She giggled as his eyebrows raised and a small smirk landed on his lips.

"Why thank you, Milady." Oh goddess, I hope she's not playing with me, he thought, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that now, my dear." She said waggling her finger at him. "I already told you to drop the formality." She erupted in a fit of giggles.

He leaned toward her over the small table at which they sat. He looked at her intensely through half-lidded eyes as he scratched his chin for a moment.

"You are quite lovely yourself tonight, Chris." His voice felt raw, deep, almost growl-like in his throat as he allowed himself to feel his desire for her. "However, I fear you lied to me earlier."

She sat back, offended.

"Lied, how?" her eyes seemed innocent enough, he thought, despite her lack of focusing ability at the moment.

"You told me this afternoon that you never learned how to be a woman." He smiled slyly, conspiratorially. "You're doing a fine job of being a coy flirt right now."

She looked away from him towards the floor, turning her head to one side just a bit as she blushed. She looked back at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. He leaned back in his chair, sliding his hands behind his head.

"If I didn't think I was imagining things, I might accuse you of trying to seduce me." He felt a touch of fear, thinking he may have pushed this game a little too far. Not that you would have to worry about me saying no, he thought.

"And what if I am, Borus, what would you do?"

Borus shrugged his response, even though his mind began listing all of the things he had fantasized about doing to her. Chris only giggled at his seeming indecision.

"So tell me, Borus, are we on what one might consider… a date?" she leaned forward on the table once more. Borus regarded her thoughtfully. His heart soared at the thought of Lady Chris actually wanting to be on a date with him.

"Yeah, I guess it could be."

"I see. And what all happens on dates?" He smiled embarrassed.

"Honestly, I've not been on many actual dates myself." He leaned toward her again, so their faces were just around one foot apart. His fingers brushed her hand resting on the table top. "We would not have been allowed much opportunity to date as the children of nobility."

She lifted her fingers, allowing his to intertwine with hers.

"Huzzah for not being children, then." Her voice was deeper, huskier than usual and far sultrier. Borus felt the corner of his lips turn up in half-smile as he got lost in her eyes and touch. They sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Borus?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"If I asked you, would you kiss me?"

"If you asked, I'd do anything you want." She smiled broadly at his response.

"Hmm." She left the table to sit on the small sofa behind him, letting her fingers trail along the table's edge, up his arm and over his shoulder on the way. What is she doing? He asked himself as her light tough left him. He closed his eyes against the sensation, like fire against his skin, despite the thin layer of cotton separating them.

"Well?" she inquired.

"Well what?" he turned to her, feeling his neck and ears redden at the insistence in her voice.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" He felt her eyes sizing him up. He stared at her a moment, twisting in his chair to see her before moving to sit next to her. Silently, he reached up and caressed her cheek. He kept his touch light and was startled when she leaned into it. He brushed her pink flushed cheek, confirming his thought that she was not suffering from her typical blush but was rather quite drunk, before tilting her chin upwards and kissing her gently. He felt her lips part against his, pressing hard.

At once he couldn't think; he could only act as her lips on his threatened to drown him in the depths of desire. And she wouldn't stop either. It was as if both had been pulled to sea by a deep underlying current. Their only choice was to see where the current would take them, for to fight it would be to invite death. Distantly, he felt himself pull her on top of him, straddling his lap. Her hands on his chest were like fire and lightening rolled into one. A tiny voice inside him screamed for him to stop, warning him about the dangerous path he was now on, but the rush of blood and lust drowned it out. She wanted him, and that was all that mattered. He ran a hand up her back and tangled his fingers in her long silver hair; his other hand slid up her leg and over her hip, pulling her closer. She leaned into and anticipated his every movement and every touch.

She wants this, he thought, even if she is drunk, she wants this.

The little voice screamed inside him asking him to wait. He ignored it and kissed her deeply, as a man dying of thirst would drink from a secret oasis. With every touch and every kiss he was falling further and further from reason. He felt her hands run through his hair and then searing pain as she touched the soft spot on the back of his skull which abruptly and rudely brought him back to reality. Pushing her away, he looked into her eyes. Confusion and frustration colored her face, passing over her features quickly.

"Chris." He said breathlessly.

"Don't stop, Borus." She replied, trying once more to kiss him. He winced in pain as she grabbed his head again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." She slid her hands from his head to his shoulders as she shifted her position in his lap.

"It's… It's ok," He rubbed his head gently. "I should probably go anyway." He did not make a move to leave, but doing so would have been difficult, with her pinning him to the sofa.

"You don't want to." She said quietly before kissing him softly on the forehead. Her eyes seemed… distant, diffused, like she was looking at something much farther away. Her right hand shimmered in a faint blue light.

"No, I don't," he admitted, stroking her cheeks lightly and then pushing her from her position on his lap. "But, I also don't want to wake up regretting anything that might happen. Nor do I want you to hate me for the same reason." Damn you, he said internally to his conscience as concern for what was proper returned to him.

She sighed frustrated as she sat next to him, pushing herself back against the sofa and pulling her knees to her chest. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"Stay just a little longer. Please?" her voice belied her tiredness. It had been a long day's journey and she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and the alcohol hadn't helped her alertness. He sighed as he risked wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she leaned closer to him, sighing contentedly.

"Ok." I didn't think she'd get this drunk, he thought.

"Tell me…" She yawned against his chest. "Tell me about your father."

"I'd really rather not."

"Hmmmm. Tell me something else then."

He chuckled.

"Milady wants a bedtime story?" She looked up at him with a sleepy grin.

"Yes please." She blinked slowly before cuddling down into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I like listening to your voice. It's… soothing."

"Alright; how about a story from when Percival and I first met?" She chuckled sleepily as he launched into his tale.

* * *

Ok, so I think this chapter is kinda crap. Chris is difficult to write drunk... And before you say "well she wouldn't get drunk," just think about what happens in social situations. It's much easier to do things you wouldn't normally do when there are others doing it as well. I speak from the experience of being a non-drinker through college and then going on a trip and changing all of that. And I do believe that if Chris was drunk, that she would be a touchy-feely drunk...


	5. Departure

AN: Disclaimer: don't own the IP but do own the physical games. (except 2, which sucks). Chapter 5: aftermath of the dinner... it should be interesting. Reviews are always welcome, constructive criticism is wonderful. Enjoy.

* * *

**Departure**

Borus awoke early the next morning to pack what he needed to make the lengthy journey south to his father's estate. He only packed essential items as he was planning to remain for a short time with his sister's family at their home in Vinay del Zexay. As he shoved his belongings into a small bag, he reflected on the previous night. Chris had fallen asleep shortly after he started telling her about his early days at the academy and he had put her to bed as a gentleman should. Part of him, though, was frustrated that he did not take advantage of her earlier amorous mood.

Who knows when I'll see her again, he thought. What if she conveniently forgets, or decides she wants someone else instead… I hope I didn't miss my chance to convince her that I'm the one she should be with.

No, no, Borus, his conscience chided him. If you are destined for each other, it will happen. Patience is the key now that she knows your feelings.

He scrubbed his tired eyes with his hand as he groaned his frustration. Between the late dinner and his continuous replay of its events afterward, he did not sleep long enough to be fully aware at this early hour. He wanted to say good bye to her, no, he needed to say good bye, but he didn't know how and he surely did not want to disturb her if, by chance, she was still sleeping. Slowly, his mind formulated a short letter to her. Finding that it would satisfy his need to say farewell, he pulled out paper and sat down to write.

Borus had his horse readied at the gate and was loading the small saddle bags on her sides. The chestnut mare pranced impatiently, excited to be on the move without the cumbersome weight of her typical armor. A guard approached him as he was loading the last of his belongings.

"Sir Borus." The guard called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Lady Chris has asked that you hold your departure for a few minutes. She requested your escort to Vinay del Zexay. She will be down shortly." The guard turned sharply after Borus nodded his understanding of the order. Looking around, he noticed her white mare being lead from the stables and readied for departure.

They left the castle in silence. Borus kept feeling her glancing at him, but when he looked at her, she was always facing forward. He sighed heavily, uncomfortably as they rode on in silence and he felt her eyes on him once more.

"So, um, Borus." She started, breaking the silence, her uncertain voice seeming loud in the silence. "Thank you."

"For what, Milady?"

"For not taking advantage of the situation last night."

"Ah. You're welcome."

"You were right. I would have regretted anything more than what happened. So, thank you for being honorable and a gentleman."

"You are welcome, Milady." He watched her blush deeply as she spoke, but turned back to watching the road as she glanced toward him.

"I'm curious, though, Milady, as you were rather drunk, what do you remember from last night?"

He heard her sigh heavily.

"Everything."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds, Lady Chris, but sometimes desire and passion are difficult things to control."

"I don't regret what did happen, Borus." She said plainly. "I'm just happy that it didn't go further than that last night." She slowed her horse until it stopped. He sighed as he turned his own steed around and paced the beast so he was facing her and seated with their knees brushing.

"Chris."

"It was…" she looked him square in the eyes. "It was too soon for more."

He looked at her stunned for a moment, not quite sure what she was implying. Does she want more but is just scared? He wondered. Truthfully, I was scared to go forward too. Or does she want more, but not with me?

"I understand, Chris." He let his gaze wander towards the woods behind her as he tried to hide his confusion.

"Borus, I do have a favor to ask though."

"What's that?" probably to keep what happened last night just between the two of us, he thought.

"Could you kiss me again?" His eyes snapped back to her, disbelief plainly evident on his face. He felt a tingling go down his spine as his heart thudded rapidly in his chest.

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I… need to see something, if today feels like last night." He swallowed hard, realizing that she was using this moment to judge the possibility of them growing into something more. He paced his horse forward just a bit until he was parallel to her. Turning in his seat, he lightly touched her cheek with his gloved hand. He could barely feel the touch through the thin leather gloves, but he thanked Sadie that he had left his armor at Brass Castle, as there would have been no possible way to feel her through heavy gauntlets. He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to read what she was feeling and openly displaying his desire for her. Licking his lips quickly, he leaned in and pulling her to him just a bit, kissed her softly. The kiss was light and quick, but he lingered a moment, taking in her presence. He kissed her lightly a second time before moving away from her slightly. His eyes flew opened as he felt a firmer pressure of her lips against his before he let himself get lost in her touch. He felt her lips part against his and he matched her every movement. Hesitantly, he brushed his tongue against her lips before he pulled himself away from her abruptly. He sat with his eyes closed and his hands gripping the reigns of his horse tightly as he fought to restrain his desire. He could feel her watching him for a moment, could hear her heavy, ragged breath slow as it returned to normal. Their eyes met briefly before they both looked away. Borus could see her cheeks and ears turn bright red and he wondered if her scalp blushed through her hair like his often did.

"Thank you, Borus." She said softly, as she started her horse moving once more. He thought he saw her fighting back a small smile as she passed him. Turning his own horse, he followed her down the road to Vinay del Zexay.

Chris' horse trod the path towards the capital city with out guidance or prodding from her rider who was otherwise occupied with her thoughts. Swirling thoughts and emotions kept Chris reeling, unable to settle on any one decision. She had asked Borus to kiss her again in hopes that her reaction last night had been a fluke, a result of too much wine. But she could not deny that she had felt… something when their lips met. A deep and primal emotion washed over her, but she could not derive its source. Was it simply a reflection of his feelings for me, of his desire? She wondered. Or did that base desire come from within me? All she knew was that she had indeed returned and in turn fed his kiss. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, trying to categorize the memory and remove the emotional connection to it. Every time she brought the memory of him so near her, however, she felt a tingle down her limbs and her mind go foggy once more. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to view the situation objectively as she had done with many other emotionally charged events in her past. She felt a soft voice echoing in her mind as she dissected the situation.

"Chris, there is nothing wrong with feeling things." Her right hand seemed to burn, as if the Rune she carried was angry.

"But I can't let myself get carried away." She retorted.

"Your emotions keep you human. The way you care of each other, the way you love, it is all part of what keeps the world in balance. It provides the chaos needed to balance the order of the rational mind." The rune spoke with a young girl's voice, the voice of one sacrificed so that Chris may bear it.

"But there has to be a rational explanation for my response."

"The only explanation is that you desire him. And that is explanation enough."

"I refuse to believe it."

"And what is your refusal but fear?"

She sighed heavily and tried to tune out the voice of her Rune by thinking of her meeting with the council that afternoon. Eventually, her thoughts returned, once more to the man now riding quietly behind her.

"I wonder what he's thinking about. He probably thinks I'm strange for all I've asked of him, for having him escort me, but then hardly speaking to him."

"He's probably hurt and confused at your behavior, and maybe at his own."

"How would you know?"

"Because water and emotions go hand in hand, Chris." The voice shifted to a more masculine timbre. "Embrace your emotions and fully embrace your power."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You can start by admitting how you feel for the young man back there."

"He's my friend and I care about him greatly. As I do all of my knights."

"And?"

"And what? There's nothing more to admit."

"Suit yourself." The voice in her mind faded as did the burning feeling in her right hand. Chris sighed heavily once more and murmured under her breath.

"Silly Rune."

Focusing back on the road, Chris noticed that the gates of Vinay del Zexay loomed before them. Slowing her horse, she turned into the city stables. The clomp, clomp, clomp of Borus' horse told her that he had continued to follow her and was also stabling his horse. She focused her mind on the task of caring for her animal to avoid his gaze. It took all of her willpower to avoid turning toward him as her heart started pounding in her chest as she felt his eyes burning through her, begging her to acknowledge him. She fought to ignore the feelings of… something she couldn't quite name building within her. After what seemed like an eternity, he focused on the care of his own horse, turning his back to her. Freed from his stare, she glanced at him over her shoulder as he helped the stable hand prepare the mare for confinement.

"Well, Milady. Best of luck with the council. I hope the talks go well, so my services on the field will not be missed." His tone was flat and business-like, as he spoke but she thought she could hear the slightest touch of pain in the effectiveness of his speech. Is he trying to forget? She thought, or could I have really hurt him?

"As do I. Thank you." She turned to face him fully, but he was already walking for the door.

"Borus." She called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn toward her. She walked quickly, at a near jog to catch up to him.

"Yes Milady?"

"How long will you be staying in the capitol before heading south?" And I thought I told you to drop the formality, she thought somewhat bitterly.

"I am not sure. I may be leaving within the week, depending on how my sister's family is faring."  
"I see." She closed the distance between them. "Depending on how stubborn the council is going to be, I may be here a day or a month." She did not bother to hide her distaste of the council. She saw Borus smile slightly, in spite of himself.

"I hope for your sake, Milady that it's not quite so long. Though if you want, I can go punch some of them in the face for you… if you think that would help." She chuckled at his dry humor.

"I'd like to see you again before you leave if possible." WHAT? She screamed internally, wondering if her expression matched her mental surprise. She looked at Borus and saw that at least his face wore an expression to match her shock. She looked deeply in his doe brown eyes, now wide with shock, hoping to find some agreement. His nod was almost imperceptible.

"May… May I escort you to town, Milady?" She noted that his face was still masked with surprise and confusion as she nodded and took his arm before heading through the city's large stone gates.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Family Matters

AN: Enter some of Borus' family... please keep in mind that while there will be Borus/Chris episodes, this IS a story about Borus... I'm doing my best to keep the OC's from being too one dimensional or "mary-sue-ish". That is not at ALL the intention surrounding them.

Oh and I don't own the IP of suikoden...

**Family Matters**

Borus and Chris walked slowly to the council hall, lingering on the broad steps of the large building that dominated much of the city proper. One of the guards at the door raised an eyebrow questioningly at them as they approached. It was unusual to see one of the Six Knights of Zexen in the city and out of official uniform, especially when one was walking arm in arm with the Silver Maiden, who was currently in full plate mail.

"Well, Milady, I shall leave you to your business." Borus said, dropping her arm as they reached the bottom of the steps leading to the main entrance.

"Thank you for your escort, Borus. The conversation was much appreciated." Chris replied, trying to maintain a level of formality for the guards on duty.

Borus smiled broadly and then saluted his superior with an elaborate bow, which elicited a giggle from his female companion.

"Always happy to oblige, Lovely Lady." He chuckled as he straightened. "I know, I know… Far too much like Percival."

Chris brought a gauntleted hand to her face in an effort to hide her grin from the guards as another fit of laughter escaped her, this time at their comrade's expense.

"My sister lives in the red house with a black door one block east of the merchant square. You should come by if you have time."

"Thank you, Borus. I will see what my time allows." She smiled shyly with her response. He smiled at her again as they locked eyes for a moment. Lingering in her gaze, he felt a desperate urge to kiss her once more, and it took all of his strength of will to resist his desire. He felt the corner of his lips twitched upwards as he recognized his own desire in her eyes.

"Well, until next time, Milady." His voice was a raw whisper as he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek before he turned and loped down the stairs. Chris stared, wide-eyed, watching him disappear around the corner, her hand resting lightly on her cheek. One of the guards cleared his throat, snapping her back to her surroundings and her purpose in Vinay del Zexay. Composing herself quickly, she entered the large double doors awaiting her.

Borus grinned the whole way to his sister's house, and he was still smiling as he knocked on the door. He was certain that Chris had been stunned by his actions. He could not help but admit to being surprised by them himself.

"May I help you, Sir?" the butler asked, peering at him through a small window on the door.

"Ah, Reginald, is my sister in?"

"Oh, Sir Borus, I didn't recognize you." The elderly man replied as he opened the door. "Lady Elena is in the courtyard. Shall I take your bag?" he asked notcing the small satchel Borus had slung across his chest.

"Oh yes, thank you."

"Will you be staying with us for the night, Sir?" Borus chuckled.

"I think that depends on Elena."  
"Very good, Sir. Shall I announce you?" smiling mischievously, Borus replied.

"No. I'll announce myself." He proceeded down a long, narrow and dark corridor to the back of the house. A small beam of light entering through the window in the door guided him to the small courtyard garden where he could find his sister. He watched her through the wavy glass as she fussed over some items on the table at which she sat. She was rocking a basinet with one hand. Three young boys tossed a ball against the back wall near a burbling fountain and a young girl sat at a smaller table surrounded by dolls and was pouring "tea" for her "guests." Borus smiled as he watched the dark haired children playing and he slowly opened the door, praying that they had fixed the squeak since his last visit. Stepping as quietly as he could, he caught the eye of the oldest boy. He put his finger to his lips and winked at his nephew, who grinned in response and continued playing with his brothers. Tip-toeing, Borus approached his sister and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who." He noticed her nearly black hair was shot through with silvery strands as he stood over her. Elena yelped in surprise before yanking his hands from her eyes and turning toward her "attacker."

"Borus! By the Goddess, You're alive!" Borus wrapped his arms around his sister's back, pulling her into a tight hug. The woman's surprise disrupted the games of the young children, whose full attention was then focused on Borus.

"Uncle Borus!" the young voices chorused around him clamoring for his attention. Borus marveled at how much bigger they all had grown in the year it had been since he had seen them last. He hugged each in turn and did his best to answer their rapidly fired questions about what he's been doing and if he had brought them any presents. Elena shushed her children and said that they would have plenty of time to spend with their uncle in a little while. The young ones whined disappointedly but returned to their various forms of play, as Elena began with her own barrage of questions.

"Why've you not written? Did Father write you about Mother? We missed you at the funeral."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it for Mother's internment, but we were trying to keep Harmonia out of our backyard at the time, and then, well things went from bad to worse. But, it's getting better now, hopefully."

"Oh well that's good to hear. What brings you by?"

"Oh, nothing much. I've taken a leave of absence to straighten out a few things. I'm planning on visiting Father. Not sure if that's a good idea or not, but it's…"

"It's something you have to do. He won't be happy about it, but you should see him. He hasn't been doing well since Mother passed."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Just then the ball with which the boys were playing bounced away from them and onto the little girl's tea party, which set the young maid to tears. The three lads scattered to the winds when they heard their sister's bawling.

"Michel, Henri, Seth, what are you three doing? You made your sister cry." Elena spoke sternly to the boys. The boys came quickly when they heard the tone in their mother's voice.

"We're sorry, Mother." Said Michel, the eldest.

"It was an accident." Added the middle boy, Henri. Seth, the youngest, seemed on the verge of tears himself.

"That's better, now go apologize to Analise." Borus sat amazed as he watched the boys march over to his niece and apologize to the girl.

"We never apologized that easily… you certainly have a good handle on those boys, Elena."

"I'm fortunate that none of them have your temperament, Borus." As the adults watched the exchange between children, Analise picked up her delicate china teapot and threw it at Henri in a fit of rage. Fortunately for Henri, she missed him, if just barely. Unfortunately for Analise, the pot struck the cobblestone floor in the courtyard and shattered into several pieces, sending her into a further streak of frustrated and angry tears.

"Analise, on the other hand, was not so fortunate." Elena said watching her daughter stomp around yelling and throwing things at her brothers. Borus sighed.

"So I see." Borus stood and walked over to the raging young girl. Kneeling, he spun her around to face him, holding her upper arms in his hands to keep her from flailing about. She struggled against her captor and grew even more frustrated when she could no longer vent her anger.

"Analise," he said to her calmly. "You need to calm down."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"If I let you go, will you calm down?"

"After I kill Henri, I will."

"Then I'm not letting you go."

She tried kicking him in response.

"If I let you go, would you take a walk with me?" The young girl blinked up at him at the change of tactics. She nodded her head, her anger disappearing almost as quickly as it had come.

"Alright," Borus stood and held his hand out for the young girl to take. "Shall we go, Milady?" He smiled at his niece, who was no older than six. She grinned as she took his hand and dusted off her light blue dress with the other. She let go just long enough to grab her favorite doll, but was quickly by his side again.

"We're going to take a short walk, Elena, and maybe have a little talk… one hothead to another." Elena chuckled at the self-assessment offered by her brother.

"Just have her home before sunset."

Michel ran up to Borus as he was leading Analise up the stairs to the porch.

"Uncle Borus, can we come too?" The older boy looked hopefully up at him.

"Not today, Michel, but I promise tomorrow I'll take you all down to the docks if you want… if that's alright with your mother."

"Ok. Tomorrow then." The youth scampered to his mother asking for permission as Borus and Analise slipped quietly into the house.

Borus walked along the wide boulevard as his young niece ran along ahead, spinning around occasionally to watch her frilly skirt swirl around her legs. He smiled at her wonder as she stopped to smell or touch everything at all of the stalls in the merchant square. He wondered, as he watched her, how Lady Chris was as a girl this young, before her father left and her mother passed. Was she as carefree and full of wonder, he thought, It seems so odd to think of her like that, as she is so serious and pragmatic now. A tug at his jacket brought Borus back to the young girl with him.

"Uncle Borus?"

"Yes, Ana?" the girl giggled at the diminutive name.

"When are you going to get married?" She asked directly. Borus chuckled nervously.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause there's lots of ladies looking at you. It's kinda weird 'cause no one looks at Poppy like that when he takes me out for walks."

"My, aren't you the perceptive little minx." He said as he looked around and saw various young women and a few older women as well, looking away as his gaze turned in their direction. Some of the young noble women among them put up fans to feign a coy aloofness, while the more colorful of the commoners were more direct in their flirtations.

"Come, Milady Analise, let us enjoy the afternoon." He bowed low to his young niece before offering her arm. Analise led Borus around the merchant square pointing out all the trinkets and toys she liked. Borus thought that one doll in particular that the liked had an amazing resemblance to the young girl. Upon his mentioning it, analise began begging him for the doll, and since Borus was unaccustomed to the wiles of little girls, he quickly gave in.

"Oh thank you, Uncle Borus. I'll love her forever!"

Borus noted with a sigh as the ladies in the market square all seemed to turn their attention to the young girl and her guardian upon Analise's gleeful exclaimation. He smiled at his niece but looked a bit nervous as the marriageable young ladies began scrutinizing him.

"I'm glad you like her, Ana. Hey, would you like to get some taffy?" he asked, as he knelt down to her height. "And then I can show you a special, secret spot if you'd like." He whispered to her. Analise nodded vigorously in response.

"Come on." He said, offering her a ride on his back.

Outside the candymaker's stall, Borus was approached by two women often picked up by Percival when he was in town.

"Sir Borus, what brings you to vinay on this fine afternoon?" one of the women asked as she draped her arm over his shoulder.

"And where might Sir Percival be? Is he not with you?" asked the other.

"No, ladies. Sir Percival is attending to other duties at the moment, and I am here simply enjoying the day with my niece. Now, if you will excuse us?" He shrugged the overly made up brunette's arm from his shoulder and turned his attention to the plump woman behind counter.

"Oh of course, Sir Borus, as you wish, but if you find yourself lonely later, you know where to find us." Borus rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yes, Thank you." He said politely, but his tone made his annoyance with the women abundantly clear. He smirked as he heard the pair scuttling back to whatever hole they had crawled from and ignored their rude comments at his expense as they left. Analise had been looking at the variety of candy offered by the plump candymaker. Borus selected two long sticks of stiff taffy, one chocolate and the other strawberry for purchase.

"What did those ladies want?" Analise asked a short while later, as they were sitting watching the dockworkers. She pulled on the pink taffy with her teeth, stretching a bit into a thin sliver.

"It's a bit of a stretch to call those two 'ladies,' and you are far to young to care about what they wanted." Borus chewed on a small piece of his chocolate taffy. Analise blinked up at him as she daintily chewed on her candy.

"So, Analise, what was that fight about earlier?" She stared at the ships a moment, silent.

"Henri hates me. He's always teasing me and picking on me, and…"

"It makes you angry." Borus interrupted.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I don't know if you mother told you this or not, but my brother's used to pick on me when I was little too."  
"Did it make you mad?"

"Oh, yes. Very very mad."

"Did you ever hit them or want to hurt them?"  
"All the time."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Sometimes I did, especially when I acted out of anger and tried to hurt them back."

"I think Henri tries to get me in trouble on purpose. He hates me and I hate him."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Analise."

"That's what Poppy always says." They sat quietly for a heartbeat.

"So what should I do? You know, to keep from getting angry?" she asked.

"That's the tricky part. You can't get rid of the anger totally. It's a part of you and always will be."

"So… it's always with you too?"

"Yes."

"So… how do you not hurt people all the time?"

"I had to find a way to control it. You'll have to find a way too, Ana."  
"But how?"

"There are lots of ways. You could count to ten, take some deep breaths or something, but you'll have to find what works best for you." Borus wrapped the uneaten half of his taffy stick back in its paper wrapper and stood up.

"Say, Ana, would you like to see where I first learned to control my anger?"

"Is this your secret spot?"

"Aye, it is. Wanna go piggyback?" She grinned and nodded. Borus knelt with his back to her and hoisted her up, his arms interlocking with her spindly legs, her arms wrapping around his neck. Standing, he looked around at the crowed for anyone who might follow them. Moving quickly through the crowed, the pair was off.

Carefully picking their way past he cargoloaders and crewmen preparing to leave for parts unknown, Borus took his niece to a small patch of sand nestled amongst some rocks past the large harbor.

"Wow" the young girl gasped as they looked out to the water and the ships setting sail in the afternoon light. Borus put Analise onto the soft sand before removing his boots, jacket and sword.

"You like it?" he asked as he took her shoes and stashed their items near one of the larger rocks.

"Yes, it's wonderful." She giggled as she dug her toes into the soft sand.

"I used to come here whenever my brothers would make me so angry that I wanted to hurt them. Sometimes, I would just sit and watch the ships for hours to calm down. Sometimes, I'd go for a swim, or sit out on the rocks." He sighed deeply as he breathed in the salty air from the harbor. The waves lapped softly against the sand and rocks, their violent motion tempered by the harbor's natural breaks. Borus rolled up his breeches some and taking Analise's hand, walked amid the surf.

"Just being near the water seemed to cool my temper, set me at peace."

Borus felt the girl's hand slip from his as she scampered off to one of the large rocks around which the waves were breaking.

"Uncle Borus, look! A fish!" She squatted down near the water so she may better observe the small silver torpedo darting around the rocky shore. She was so intent on watching the creature that she did not notice, or seem to care that her frilly dress was soaking through and dragging on the sandy bottom. Borus watched her wonder and smiled. She darted from rock to rock, looking at the creatures living beneath the surface. Borus followed her slowly, feeling the cool sand and warm water enveloping his feet. He marveled at her youth and energy, and tried to remember if he was ever as joyful. Brief glimpses of his past with his twin and Elena came to his call for recollection. He smiled as he remembered the three of them exploring the seaside in Vinay del Zexay and the fields and forests around the estate to the south. His face fell as other memories, ones of loss and abandonment followed, but Analise's shrill squeals of joy brought him from the darkness threatening to devour him.

"Ana… it's starting to get dark." He called to the young girl, a girl not much older then he was when he first started losing himself in this cove by the sea. He looked out to the ocean and the setting sun to see thickening dark clouds forming on the horizon.

"And it looks like we'll have a storm soon. Come on, it's time to head back."

"Aww… do we have to Uncle Borus?" she asked as she picked up a small crab from below the water's surface.

"Yes, we have to. Besides, I bet your mother is worried sick." He walked out of the rising surf towards their personal stash. Analise yelped as the small crab pinched her finger and then slowly, reluctantly followed him. Retrieving their shoes and other goods, Borus offered his back as a carriage to the young girl once more. Analise gladly hopped on and as they weaved their way down Port Avenue toward the merchant stalls and to the house beyond, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Well, I had to split this chapter into several smaller ones. It was just getting far to lengthy. Hopefully I'll be done with the next ones soon and can get them up. Elena (as well as Borus' other surviving siblings and parents) will make appearances, so I hope that they aren't too distracting. It is my opinion that you can tell a great deal about a person by their relations with their family. Also, I apologize if the editing on this is wanky... I've been having an off day.


	7. Full House

AN: A fair amount of this is from Chris' POV. Hope that doesn't throw people for a loop. As always, comments and criticisms are welcome. Hope you are enjoying this so far, and I hope you aren't finding it boring. I enjoy trying to figure out what makes these people tick, so there will likely be a fair amount of interaction and not a whole lot of action sequences. Just how things are, ya know?

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own the IP of Suikoden.

* * *

**Full House**

Lady Chris stepped out of the Guild Hall and was greeted by the reddening of the dull bricks by the setting sun. She sighed wearily as she descended the stone steps. The council, despite having had some of the more corrupt heads chopped off recently, was still as demanding as ever. Half of them flatly refused the demand of the Grasslanders for material aid for the reconstruction of Karaya and the other half wanted to charge the villagers for the material needed.

"Greedy louts." She muttered. She rarely felt the urge to venture out to a pub, but the long day of negotiation had her wishing for a stiff drink. Salome would have been better to deal with the council, she thought as her feet carried her toward the market square. Her mind was racing through various sundry epitaphs for the council members—things she would never say aloud to anyone—as she walked, her armor clinking against the cobblestones. The merchants were taking down their stalls and closing shop for the night as she weaved her way through the normally busy square. A shock of pale blonde hair heading in the opposite direction caught her eye as it disappeared behind a stall awning. She noticed a rather large hump protruding from her comrade's back intrigued her. She turned around quickly and started following him.

"Borus?" she called out as he broke free from the row of stalls and turned toward the houses that lined the square. "Borus." She trotted to catch up to him as he stopped upon hearing his name.

"Good evening, Lady Chris. How was your meeting with the council?" he smiled sympathetically as she rolled her eyes and he noted her weary stance.

"Don't even ask. I thought you were going to visit your sister?"

He shifted the weight he was carrying slightly.

"I'm headed back there now actually. I took my niece here for a walk earlier and we let the hour get away from us." Chris looked at the girl sleeping on his shoulder.

"She's rather heavy, so if you don't mind walking and talking, Milady?"

"Oh, not at all… I was actually headed to the pub, but it is probably better that I ran into you before I go there." Borus' eyebrows shot up at her mention of going to the pub as they resumed the trek to his sister's home.

"Have I created a monster, Milady?"

"What?" she looked at him curiously before she understood his meaning. "Oh, no. I'm just really worked up from dealing with the council. They refuse to give in to even the smallest demands of the Grasslanders."

"I see." They strolled through an alleyway between two large apartment complexes and entered the street on which Elena lived. Chris vented her frustration as they walked. They came to the red house and walked up the short stairs to the unassuming front door.

"Um, could you open the door for me or knock please?"

Chris turned the door handle and pushed it open, revealing a tall gallery-like hallway, lit with several lamps down its length. Several large gilded frames lined the wall with portraits and paintings of various people and places. A small half-moon table and a finely upholstered chair sat against the wall near the door.

"Thanks." Borus squeezed past her, trying to keep his young niece from slipping off his back.

A tall lanky man with red hair smiled as he saw them enter.

"We were wondering when you'd get back, Borus."

"Sorry, Michel, we lost track of time while we were out."

"All tuckered out, is she?" the taller man relieved Borus of his burden. "I'll bring her upstairs then. Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, I had planned on it."

"Well, there's plenty." Michel carried the young girl up the stairs. Borus turned to Lady Chris.

"Thank you for your company, Milady."

"Thank you for listening, Borus."

"You're quite welcome." He looked down the hallway. "Um, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"It'll be fine. Come on." He looked at her. "Please?"

"It does smell delicious, but…"

Borus took her by her gauntleted wrist and led her further into the house.

"Borus." She started protesting.

"Come on, Chris. It'll be better than going to the pub alone."

"Well, I guess you're right about that." She sounded uncertain.

"I hear voices… Borus, did you bring a guest?" Elena called from the dinning room.

"Uh, yeah, Elena, I did." He replied as Chris gestured her protestation. A dark haired woman about Borus' height stepped into the hallway and looked over his brother and guest.

"Oh, welcome Lady Chris, we'd be more than happy to have you."

"See, you should stay." Borus looked at her hopefully, his eyes sparkling in the lamplight. Chris looked from brother to sister, marveling at how different they seemed.

"I guess. Thank you."

"You should get out of your armor, Chris and relax a bit."

"Borus, can you go open the wine? I'll find Lady Chris something less… rigid. Follow me, please?" Elena led Chris upstairs to her dressing room as Borus called after them.

"I'll help you cart your gear home after dinner, Chris, don't worry." Chris looked back at him a bit uneasily.

"So you're Borus' sister?" Chris asked as she unbuckled her chest plate, having already shed her gauntlets and boots.

"That I am," Elena replied as she pulled a simple green dress from her armoire. She held the garment up and judged the size of the silver maiden against it. "This should do."

"You're older right?"

"By three years, yes. And fortunately, I was lucky enough to not inherit the famous Redrum temper." She chuckled. "I was not so lucky in inheriting the family stubbornness. Here. It should fit." Chris looked at the dress as she took it. While the cut was simple and plain, it was crafted well and out of the finest of fabrics—a soft silk that felt cool against her skin as she slipped it over her head.

"You look much smaller out of your armor. I guess it's that you look more… feminine."

"Thank you? I think."

"There's water in the pitcher if you'd like to freshen up." She tied a simple brown sash around Chris' waist, pulling the dress in to further accentuate her feminine form before she left. "We'll be downstairs. The dining room is down the hall on the left."

"Thank you." Chris stared at herself in the long mirror a moment, trying to comprehend what she was looking at. She had not seen herself in a dress since she joined the Academy and now it was as if she was looking at herself as both a child and a woman.

"So odd…" she said quietly as she turned looking at herself in the mirror and felt the loose fabric of the skirt swish around her calves. Elena had left a pair of small leather shoes near the door for her. She slipped the supple skin over her feet, surprised to find them a decent—if snug fit. After refreshing her face, Chris looked once again at herself in the mirror, and on a whim, pulled her hair loose of the thickly braided bun, letting the silvery lengths fall in large waves about her shoulders. Chris took a deep breath, marveling at how much she looked like her mother before venturing downstairs.

After introductions had been made, Chris had been a fairly silent guest, unsure of how to join in on the conversation among family members who had suffered a great absence in the recent past. She felt Borus' eyes on her repeatedly, but as she looked up from her meal to meet his gaze, his attention had shifted elsewhere, drawn by the conversation or, occasionally by embarrassment, as she noticed a light blush coloring his cheeks every so often. She answered questions asked to her, by both the children, who were quite in awe of her, and the adults, who thankfully, were not. At one point in the conversation, as she listened to the happy family, she found herself watching Borus talk to his eldest nephew and smiled as she recognized a lightness within him that had been missing since the fiasco in Grasslands had begun. He looked over at her and as he lingered in her gaze, she felt her lips tingle with a phantom of a kiss shared prior, her breathing grow shallow and her heart thudding in her chest. He blinked slowly and she could see his desire welling in his eyes.

"Borus, how long are you planning on staying?" Michel, the elder asked his young brother-in-law, drawing him away from her gaze. Chris lowered her head and sighed heavily, willing her heart back into its normal rhythm and her warmed cheeks to cool.

"Lady Chris, would you like some more wine?" Elena asked from the foot of the table.

"Oh, no thank you. I've had… more than I'm used to as it is." She looked at the darker, older woman, who smiled sweetly, but knowingly at the silver maiden before glancing toward her far fairer brother and back.

"Very well, some water then?"

"Yes please." Elena stood and refilled Chris' glass herself. She whispered in Chris' ear as she poured.

"Don't be afraid to pursue that which you desire, Chris. We all deserve happiness, even if it is fleeting." Chris looked at the older women, who smiled sympathetically before their attention was drawn by Borus who was looking at them quizzically.

"Thank you." She met the older woman's eye, willing her to understand that she meant to thank her for more than just the water. Chris smiled shyly as she met Borus' stare.

* * *

AN: Again, part of a long "time in Vinay del Zexay" sequence. More in the way of romance in the next chapter.


End file.
